drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Callon Antobar
Email: Ajax9177@aol.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'9 Weight: 195 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 7 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Callon was born in the Maule of Tear into a poor but happy family. Having only one younger sister who he was very close to. One day when Callon was ten years old he and his sister were playing along the docks when they saw smoke rising above the district where they lived. Running to see what had caused it they soon realized their lives would never be the same. The fire had consumed the whole district, claiming seventeen houses and thirty-eight people, among them Callon?s parents. With their house destroyed and their parents dead the two children were forced onto the streets were they existed off the scraps of others, begging and stealing where they could to get by. Several months into this life they had found themselves thrown into, Callon?s life took its final crushing blow when his sister disappeared. Although Callon searched for several weeks, it was all for nothing. No one had seen or heard of his sister. Eventually Callon found himself near the Stone of Tear hoping that maybe she had gotten lost in the strange area?s of the great city when hope and strength deserted him. He simply lay down in an alley off the side of a street and waited to die. Two days later with starvation a distant sensation and his heart faltering he was rescued by an uncommon savior. Jonah Silom had been a Defender of the Stone in his younger days but now worked as a stableman at an inn. Walking around the inn?s courtyard he found the boy lying there in the alley behind the inn and mistook him for dead. Not wanting the smell to bother the inn?s patrons, and his tips, he grabbed the boy to drag him to the pauper?s graveyard when the boy stirred in his grasp. Startled, he brought the boy to the stable and slowly helped the boy come back from the brink of death. After several weeks of recuperation Callon eventually regained his strength if not his will to live. Jonah decided to take him as his own. Jonah had never had a family or any children and saw the boy as a chance to leave his mark, however small on the world. With several years of care and attention Callon eventually grew into a respectful, if slightly serious young man. And as young men tend to do he wanted to learn how to fight. Although reluctant to teach the boy anything that might make him follow the path that he had, he eventually recanted and showed Callon the rudimentary skills of a soldier. Callon soaked in the lessons with fervor and the time came when Jonah had decided enough was enough and refused to teach any longer. "You have enough skill now to scare a country bumpkin, but if you run into a real soldier he?ll gut you. If you want to be a real soldier you most join an outfit on your own because I?ll teach you no more." Shortly there after Jonah was killed when he was bumped by a horse and fell into the path of an oncoming carriage and it?s team of horses. Callon once again was alone and devastated. But with Jonah?s training in him this time he chose to live. Callon knows little of the Shadow, but knows that he has lost all he could stand to the city of Tear. Now with only some basic training as a soldier and a great desire to learn more he has decided that to join the Warder?s as a trainee would allow him his best chance to leave the world he knows behind, and to leave his own mark on the world. Category:WS 7 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios